


Paradiso

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Ib (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game)
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Crossover, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Seven years has passed by after Ib’s and Garry’s visit to the gallery, and Garry wakes up in a strange, dusty old room, and no clue where he is.On the other hand, only three years have passed since Rachel and Zack have managed to escape the building, and have been on the run. Luckily, there’s a free day at an art gallery, and Rachel decides to take a small break from running to explore.





	1. Angels

Garry wakes up in a cold sweat, and looks at the room around him. It definitely looked used, as strewn boxes of cereal and old, mold-filled bags of chips told him anything. There was also the beaten-up looking couch he woke up on, with a very raggedly looking blanket covered in stains. Also tossed around the room were pieces of paper, with scribbles that, as least as far as Garry could tell, were a kindergartener’s attempt at trying to write.

After removing a few planks from the boarded up windows, he peeps outside, hoping to get a good view, at least. At first glance, he looks to be in some sort of run down town, the “bad part of the city” some would say, with streetlights providing the only source of light, and whatever open windows or doors that he could see were boarded up tightly.

There were a few things he found odd, though, like when he looked up, there wasn’t any stars in the sky above him, not even a moon. Just the dark abyss, which seemed to stare back at him. Another thing he found strange was the fact that he didn’t hear anything. No cars driving by, no people walking past, just dead silence, except for him and his heartbeat and breathing.

That is, until, something broke the silence. “STZZCTSSZTC girl SCTZSTZSTSSSZCCTZ sacrifice SSCTSZZTCCCSTSSZZCSTS prepare,” an old speaker rang out, hissing like a snake as Garry tried to make out the few words lost in the static. ‘There’s someone else here,’ he thought to himself, ‘at least there’s gotta be, if that old thing’s making an announcement.’ He tried going through the window, but it was only big enough for his head to go through. He took a look at the only door out, but it had looked like it was boarded up even stronger than the window.

He looked around, until he finally found something that looked at least somewhat useable against the door. An old, dusty scythe that has clearly seen better days. He picks it up, and finds that it’s not the heaviest thing in the world, but definitely needs two hands to wield. Then, he positions him self right in front of the door, and swings it with all of his might into the door, and he actually gets a hit in. Relieved to actually be getting somewhere, he keeps on hitting the door over and over, until he holds the scythe right above him, and rams into the door, busting the wood off, and he runs out, only to see the red, horror-filled eyes of a very familiar looking girl.


	2. The Moon

Zack growls as he tosses the practically useless pamphlet behind him. Although he could understand some of the words, thanks to Ray, most of it was nonsensical garbage to him. Even some of the plaques beside the paintings confused him a bit. Even as he saw the first few words at the start of the gallery, "We truly thank you for ??? today," he groaned as he figured out that this place was gonna be filled with pretentious phrases and large words people use to make it seem like they're smarter than everyone else. 

As he stopped by the reception desk, Ray tapped his shoulder. "Hey, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go look around by myself while you sign us in."

"Fine," he sighed, "but if I shout your name, you better come running! If you get lost at all, just start screamin' and kickin' and shit!"

"Why would I? That would only cause a ruckus and disturb the other people here. Not to mention, it would probably result in the two of us getting kicked out."

"Well, then at least we'll be together! Now go explore and do whatever the fuck else you were gonna do!" He shoves her towards the gallery, and she walks off, not saying another word.

As soon as he was done with signing the two of them in, he wandered the gallery, viewing the (in his opinion) weird as hell paintings and the creepy-as-fuck sculptures. "How fucked up was this guy," he muttered to himself, as he looked at a long painting when suddenly, the lights flickered, and Zack found himself alone, in the dark gallery. "Closing time? Already? Thought this place was to be open for hours..." He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a splat, and he looked to the ground to see letters, suddenly appearing, and spelling out, "PLAY WITH US AGAIN GARRY."

"Garry? Who the fuck is Garry?!?" Zack stepped back, pulling out his knife.

More letters appeared on the ground. "YOU ARENT GARRY."

"The hell I'm not! I don't know who Garry even is!"

"DOESNT MATTER. WE WILL STILL HAVE FUN TOGETHER."

"Like hell, we will!" Zack started running, but as soon as he started, he found out that the gallery had somehow changed. The staircase was missing, and all he could see was a journal, a vase, and a painting of a vase, but that didn't phase him as he ran into the next room, where something did catch his eye. A vase, with a single, large rose on it. He carefully walked to the rose and picked it up, inspecting it carefully. It was brown, with red at the end of the petals. Zack carefully took it with him, and read the signs beside the vase. "YOU AND THE ROSE ARE ???. YOU MUST KNOW THE WEIGHT OF LIFE," the sign to the left read. Confused, he read the right sign. "WHEN THE ROSE ???, SO TOO WILL YOU ??? AWAY." After a few minutes of frustration, he finally gave up and continued on, to the next painting.

It looked like the same one in the gallery. A lady wearing blue, with a smug look on her face. Zack sighed and turned back when he heard a crash behind him. He quickly looked behind him, and the painting had somehow come off the wall, and the lady was dragging herself across the ground, snarling as it crawled towards him. "SHIT FUCK!" he yelled, as he dropped the rose and ran the other direction and into the previous room. 

He slammed the door closed and sighed a breath of relief, before continuing onto the next room. As he opened up the door, his stomach started hurting. "Eh, must be hungry," he brushed off as he walked on, but then his chest hurt. And then his legs. And then his head. Everything pulsed as he screamed in pain, as it felt like several knives were cutting deep into him, and he collapsed on the floor, unable to continue on.


	3. Archangels

Garry quickly snaps out of his surprise and quickly drops the scythe, before turning to the girl in what looks like a red private school uniform and quickly trying to calm her down. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?"

"G-Garry?" The girl asked, slowly lowering the arms she flew up in defense.

"How... How do you know my name?"

"We... I went to this gallery seven years ago, and I met you in this weird world inside of it. There were women coming out of paintings, the statues chased us, and there was even a little girl that tried to kill us!" She pauses for a second before continuing, "and after everything, we saw each other in the gallery... and... and I met up with you and you said we'd meet again someday. Well, I guess that day is today."

It takes a second for Garry to process what the girl said, then his eyes perk up. "Ib...? Is that really you?" Ib smiles as she nods, and Garry quickly and tightly hugs her. "Ib!! I haven't seen you in forever! You've gotten so big! You're so... grown!" He was right. She was around his shoulder in height, and her wide eyes had become small and soft, but they were still brimming with curiosity and creativity. Her hair was longer, and was neatly kept in a rose braid in the back. “But... how did you wind up here?”

Ib crosses her arms and looks down at the ground. “I was going to the hospital for therapy for my schizophrenia, but the second I stepped inside I passed out, and I woke up on the floor below...” She looks up at Garry, before asking, “what about you?”

“I... sorta got back into one of my bad habits, and I saw a flyer for a support group. I tried to go to it, but at some point I got knocked out and wound up here...” He scratches his head. “I wonder if it was just a trick to get me here. Speaking of which, do you have any idea of where we are? Even a little clue?”

“Unfortunately, no.... There was a window in the room I woke up in, but it looked fake. Judging by the sign when I got here, it looks like there’s six other basement floors, counting this one.” She gestured towards the direction of the elevator. “It said that this floor is B6...”

“Huh. I never even remembered there being a basement when I got to the building.... Which makes me wonder just how did we get here?”

“The speaker... it said I was a sacrifice.... Does that mean that everyone in this basement is gonna try to kill me? Even you?” Ib stepped back, the fear returned to her eyes.

“Me? Kill you?!? Ib, why would I do that? You’re a sweet girl! I wouldn’t dream of killing you in a thousand years!” 

“You promise?” She kept on slinking back, putting her guard up.

“I promise. You can punch me if I do try,” he chuckled, “I mean, that gallery was chuck full of things that were trying to kill us, right? Hopefully this building will be a pleasure cruse. Come on, let’s go see if there’s a staircase or something.”

“I did find an elevator over there...” She points in another direction. “It looks like something hit it, but I think it works.”

“Then let’s go! Your parents must be worried about you!” He takes Ib’s hand, and they both head off for the elevator, wonder what could possibly be next.


	4. Mercury

As Zack laid on the ground, he heard footsteps approaching, and struggled to reach for his knife, but the pain was too much for him to even move his arm. The footsteps became louder and louder, until they stopped, and he felt someone kick him, and he groaned in pain. Then, the footsteps grew quieter, until there was nothing but dead silence. While Zack was trying to process what just happened, he felt the wounds on his body start to heal up, and soon enough he was able to get up. While getting up, the same dull blue eyes greeted him. "Be careful. you almost got killed there."

"What the ACTUAL fuck, Ray?!? Where the hell were you?!?" He growls as he gets his knife out.

"I could ask the same for you. You competely abandoned me back at the gallery." Rachel sighs as she hands him the brown rose, which he yanks out of her hands."

"ME abandoning YOU?!? It's more like you abandoned ME in this... goddamned freakshow of a place! I swear to god, someone's gotta be even more messed up than the two of us combined to think of this shit!" He hisses as he marches on, leaving the red corridor.

Ray quietly follows him behind, before pasuing, and then speaking up. "Wait a second."

"Goddamn it, what is it now?!? You gotta take a piss break?!?"

"No, something seems.... off."

"No shit, sherlock! What could've possibly given it away? The carpet flooring?!?"

"No, it seems... Like someone's already been through here, and it's not meant for us." Ray puts her hands in a prayer possition, as she continues. "The letters of paint called me 'Ib,' and as I walked through here, it looked like there were puzzles, but they were all already solved."

"Now that you mention it, there was some paint that called me 'Garry' a little while back... but what the hell does that have to do with anything?!?"

"I.... don't know, really. It just seemed odd to me. Let's go." She walks in front of Zack, before stopping again, and turning to look around. "Oh, you may want to take care of that rose, by the way."

Zack looks at the rose in his hands, before staring back at Ray. "Why? Is it important or something?"

She takes out a light blue rose out of her old, raggedy messanger's bag. "The signs say that we and our roses are connected, and when I got hurt, the petals seemed to wilt off, not to mention yours was almost dead when I found you. You should really be more careful with it."

"...Don't lecture me on this shit, you know how hard I am to kill."

"Even then, you almost died when I found you. I might need to carry yours if you're going to be so reckless with it."

He huffs, as he shoves it into his hoodie pocket. "No, I'm fine. Come on, let's see if there's a way out of this fresh hell hole."


	5. Principalities

The elevator dings and Garry takes a step out, looking around as Ib cautiously follows him to the new floor, which looks to be a dark, barren hospital lobby. He turns to her and asks, "oh dear, this is certainly new. Does this look any familiar to you?"

"Yes..." she wanders around the lobby, noticing every little detail of every little chair, "this is definitely the hospital I was trying to go to... but why is it so dark? It's usually bustling and full of people..."

"This floor does emit a bit of a... sinister feeling, doesn't it?" He reaches for Ib's hand. "Here, it would be best to stay close."

Ib holds his hand, and they proceed to explore the floor, going down the dark corridor that she swore led to the main part of the hospital, but led to another hallway. As they move on, she cautiously looked around, when Garry suddenly thrust his arm in front of her. "Ib, wait for a second," he said, and she looked in front of her to see the remains of a shattered glass wall, "you just about tripped into the shards!" She took a step back "How about we try going.... this way?" Garry led her away from the broken wall, and towards another hallway towards the side. “Let’s see what’s in this room....” He peeks inside the room, “On the other hand, let’s not and say we did.”

“No, what’s in there? Surely it can’t be that-“ She stepped inside, and the first thing she notices is the stench. It smelled as if someone died, and she looked down to see a fairly large pile of old blood. “Oh, I get your point now.” She stepped out of the room. “Well, what is your plan?”

“What about..... I check this room, see if there’s an elevator or another way out, and you come along, in case anything happens or pops out?”

“Yeah, sure!” She nods, 

Soon, minutes began to tick, and she became impatient, and slightly curious. She quietly, without Garry noticing, slipped out and made her way towards the glass wall, waiting for a bit to see if it was safe. She hesitated, before moving on past the wall, hearing the crunching glass beneath her feet, and found the elevator right around the corner, along with a pile of... something. She wasn't sure what it was but wasn't really willing to find out either. Hurridly rushing back to Garry. "I went past the wall, and I found another elevator!"

"Ah! Fantastic work! Lets head towards the next floor!”

Garry quickly stepped inside, but before Ib could get on, she heard something. It was soft but just barely audible enough to be understandable. The voice was recognizable enough to strike a nerve.

"Ib..."

Her fight, flight, or freeze activated as she stared down the hall, and she stood there until Garry snapped her out of her fear by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Ib shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried. Did you hear that voice?"

"I heard something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Just in case, let's leave this floor." He pulls Ib into the elevator, and quickly presses the button to go up. As the doors closed and the elevator started to ascend, the doors rattled and clanged and a startled Garry screamed as he quickly hugged an equally startled Ib. “W-Well... at least we’re safe from... whatever that was. Thank goodness we found this elevator just in time... I wish I hadn’t left the scythe behind...”


End file.
